


To Make A Home

by starlitsprout



Series: 23 Days of Wonder [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, done as part of littlewonderfic's 23 days of wonder on twitter, just soft baby fluff because we deserve it, other NCT members are here but they don't do much, this is written with an empty head and bare minimum editing I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitsprout/pseuds/starlitsprout
Summary: Day #1 - MistletoeDoyoung watches from his place at the window seat, and he thinks he could do this all night. Taeyong is bright and sweet and funny and lovely, with blue hair peeking out from under the hood of his sweater and big brown eyes that shine like stars under the warm glow of lights. There’s just something so magnetic about him, it’s hard to look away.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: 23 Days of Wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	To Make A Home

Doyoung’s apartment is practically a showroom for everything Christmas-related. 

There’s a tree decked out with tinsel and ornaments stuffed in a corner, shiny wreaths and stockings and all sorts of festive decorations decking every wall, and carols playing in the background. There’s even paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, much prettier than the ones swirling outside, if Doyoung says so himself.

It might be overkill, but it’s Doyoung’s first holiday in his new apartment, and he’s determined to make the most of it. His house isn’t how he wants it to be just yet; only a few chairs and a cloud couch taking up most of the living room space, the television still set up on the floor, a slightly lopsided coffee table holding drinks and cookies, the portable heater running at full blast with its wires tangled along the edge of the floor. He doesn’t even have a bed frame. But he’s proud of this achievement, his first apartment alone, and he can’t wait to start filling it with happy memories. There’s nothing quite like breaking in a home with a little Christmas party after all, and seeing his friends fill the space with cheer and laughter gives him indescribable warmth. 

Lucas and Sicheng are tucked into an armchair, heads bent over Lucas’s phone with their hands interlaced. Doyoung knows how rare it is for Sicheng to be home, especially during the holiday seasons. He’s thankful they chose to spend some of what little time they have with each other with the rest of them. 

Taeil and Johnny bustle around the kitchen, making eggnog that is basically just bourbon with a dash of cream. They’re arguing over the little deviations in their chosen recipes, but Johnny is too preoccupied squinting at the screen of Taeil’s phone to see that Taeil is already sneakily adding all the ingredients into the saucepan the way he wants. 

Kun and Ten sit on the carpeted floor with their two cats climbing all over their laps, allowing Jaehyun and Yuta to coo over them and debate the possibility of them adopting their own pet without their landlord finding out. They break out into laughter every time one of them comes up with a convoluted way to make it happen. 

And of course, there’s Taeyong. 

Taeyong is everywhere. He flits around Doyoung’s apartment, joining in on everyone’s conversation, bringing even more excitement and easy laughter wherever he goes. Doyoung watches with fondness as Taeyong moves to the kitchen and points out something on the screen to Johnny that distracts him even more as he sends a wink to Taeil, who grins back. 

Then he flings himself onto the carpet next to the group seated on the floor, letting the cats climb onto him and nuzzle into his chest as he says something that has Yuta flailing his hands in agreement. The sounds of laughter get louder as Taeyong speaks, enthralling everyone with his animated expressions and gestures. 

Doyoung watches from his place at the window seat, and he thinks he could do this all night. Taeyong is bright and sweet and funny and lovely, with his blue hair peeking out from under the hood of his sweater and big brown eyes that shine like stars under the warm glow of lights. There’s just something so magnetic about him, it’s hard to look away. 

Taeyong’s attention falls onto Doyoung mid-laughter, meeting his gaze from his recline on the floor. Doyoung smiles back, and he waits as Taeyong picks himself up and comes towards him. 

“Hello you,” Taeyong beams, lips delicate and a little red from the cold weather. Doyoung looks at them and thinks of roses. 

“Having fun?” Doyoung asks. His head is a little fuzzy, the way it always is when Taeyong is close enough for him to smell the familiarity of cinnamon and aftershave. 

“More than you, I think,” Taeyong pulls his hood off his head to rearrange his hair. It’s beautiful regardless, but Doyoung holds his tongue. “I feel like I’ve spoken to your guests more than you, and I’m not even the host. You okay?”

“Yeah of course,” Doyoung shoots him a reassuring smile. “Just taking it all in.”

“New house and all, huh?” Taeyong nods and gestures to the decorations, “It’s a beautiful place, although it’s a little too shiny for my taste.”

Doyoung shoves him playfully. “It’s for the vibe, you heathen. It’s Christmas.” 

Taeyong hums as he looks around, bright eyes sweeping over the colourful ornaments, but he stops above Doyoung’s head with his head tilted upwards. 

“Oh uhm…” Taeyong looks down at Doyoung with huge eyes before looking up again. His cheeks are flushed a soft pink. Doyoung follows his gaze and his heart stops at what he sees. A little sprig of mistletoe that Doyoung forgot he placed there hangs above them, innocent and loaded with meaning all at once. The silence that falls between them makes Doyoung’s throat close up in panic. “That’s, uhm, mistletoe,” Taeyong clarifies, like he can’t believe it. 

For a brief moment, Doyoung considers opening the window behind him and jumping out. Maybe the blizzard outside can cool the heat rushing to his ears and force him to take a breath. But he knows Taeyong will drag him back before he can even unlock the sill, and it would make the situation even more anxiety inducing than it already is. Taeyong, who is looking at him now with an unreadable expression on his face, silently asking questions that Doyoung can’t figure out. 

Laughter that Doyoung admits is undoubtedly manic bubbles out of him as he rushes, “I’m so sorry I forgot I put it up there it’s just a leaf you don’t actually have to kiss me in fact you don’t have to kiss anyone-” because even though Taeyong is all that he’s thought about for the last six months, he would never do anything to jeopardise their friendship, especially not over something as silly as an old Christmas tradition.

“No no, actually let’s…” Taeyong cuts him off with a shaky voice, interrupting his monologue. Confused, Doyoung stops and meets Taeyong’s gaze. For a moment, it seems like Taeyong is searching for something in Doyoung’s eyes before he takes a deep breath. Slowly, he reaches out to hold Doyoung’s face between gentle hands, palms cupping his cheeks. Doyoung thinks he makes a startled noise, but he can’t be sure. He can’t hear anything past the blood rushing in his ears because oh. Oh. 

Taeyong leans forward, steady and careful, and Doyoung closes his eyes on instinct when he feels lips against his own. It’s gentle and tentative, and Doyoung melts into it, his heart singing as he feels Taeyong’s lips move with his, tasting the sharp mint of candy canes that Taeyong has been sneaking from the candy bowl. It’s everything he’s dreamt of and more.

Doyoung hears the others noticing as they break apart, hears the theatrical gasps and laughter, but he pays no attention to them. He just leans forward to tuck his face into Taeyong’s neck as Taeyong’s hands slide off his face and around his waist. 

“Merry Christmas, Doie,” Taeyong whispers into his hair, and Doyoung presses a kiss to Taeyong’s collarbone in response. Maybe standing in the warmth of Taeyong’s arms around him is all he needs to make a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Ah yes what a lovely Christmas Eve morning, I'm going to have one (1) coffee and work on my carefully thought-out, painstakingly outlined wips.  
> Me after 4 espressos, scrolling through twt and reading littlewonderfic's 23 days of wonder: What if I didn't
> 
> Basically, I'll be completing as many prompts as I can from [this challenge](https://twitter.com/littlewonderfic) in a 10 hour sprint. This series will be updated along the way too. Hopefully, my caffeine-fueled courage will bring you some entertainment. Merry Christmas! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/starlitsprout)


End file.
